Five times Alec and Magnus were nearly caught out
by jessfr33r
Summary: And one time they were.
1. Introductions

**The Devil Wears Prada inspired. Magnus and Alec own Bane magazine. Alec acts as Magnus's PA. They have been married since college. Everyone knows Magnus's husband also co-owns and edits the magazine, but no one knows his identity.**

* * *

1.

"And here is where you will sit." Dot told Clary as she showed her to her desk. "Over here is where Alec sits."

"Hi, welcome to the madhouse." Alec greets Clary with a wave of his hand, typing away on his laptop.

"He's Magnus's PA." Dot continues. "You will be his second PA. The one who goes on all the errands around New York. I'll leave you in Alec's capable hands."

"I don't know what Dot has told you, but you will be working from 8 until 6, and will be on call the rest of the time. Weekends included. Ma-Mr Bane has a habit of calling his assistants at all times of the day and night regardless of what you're doing. You must stop what you are doing and cater to whatever he has asked you to do. Understand?"

"Yes. Always have my phone on me."

"These errands can be anything from getting coffee and lunch, to picking up his dry cleaning and even taking his cat to the vets."

"Understood."

"I'm here if you need any help, however, I have my own tasks to do. Here are all the tasks you have to do daily when Mr Bane is in the office." Alec hands Clary a piece of paper with detailed notes on all the tasks she has to carry out. "Mr Bane is not in the office today, but he could call. You have to be ready to do anything he asks of you."

"Right." The phone rings.

"Hello, Magnus Bane's office, Alec speaking."

"Alexander, what's doing on you never answer the phone so formally when I call."

"Your new PA starts today."

"Ah, yes. Put me on speaker"

"Done."

"New girl. Get me 20 scarves from Gucci." Magnus hangs up.

"You heard the man. Go!"

"Where am I meant to take them after I've got them?"

"Here."

Clary walks out. Alec calls Magnus back. "Hello love."

"Did you have to scare her like that, Magnus?"

"Of course, I have to instil fear into her."

Alec shakes his head. "Only you babe. Only you. But why did you send her out for scarves you don't need til next week?"

"To keep everyone on their toes."

"Alec!" Clary calls out.

"Babe, I've gotta go. Clary's coming back. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Alec, what am I meant to pay with?" she says as she walks over to Alec.

"My fault, here." Alec hands her a company card.

"Who were you talking to?"

"My husband. He was just wondering what time I'll likely be home tonight."

"Awe, how long have you been married?"

"Nearly 10 years. Don't you have some scarves to collect?"

"Right. Yes. I'm going."

Clary walks out and Alec breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. There is going to be 6 chapters in total. I currently do not have an update schedule, but they can be read as one shots. **


	2. Coffee and make out sessions

2.

"Claire, get me a Caramel Macchiato, Venti, Skim, Extra Shot, Extra-Hot, Extra-Whip, Sugar-Free."

Clary looks to Alec. "I thought he liked tea."

"That was yesterday. You get used to his coffee orders. They change depending on his mood." Alec sees Clary has not gone yet. "Go, you don't' want to make boss man angry!"

Magnus pops his head out of his office and looks around. "Has Biscuit gone?"

"Yes, but she won't be gone long. You gave her quite an easy order. That is if she remembers it."

Magnus beckons Alec into his office. "Get in here sexy." Alec's face suddenly becomes very red, even after ten years of Magnus flirting with him.

"Did you pull me in here for business or pleasure? I won't be opposed to making out with you."

"Pleasure. I haven't kissed you all day. You left early this morning, before I could get my morning kiss." Magnus says with a pout.

"Oh, poor you! Not getting your morning kiss. Blasphemy!"

"I know. Morning kisses are a must." Magnus pecks Alec on the lips, which turns into a soft, slow kiss.

"It doesn't have anything to do with my demanding boss does it?"

"Who, me?" Magnus says with an innocent look.

Just as they go in for another kiss, Alec's phone blares from the other side of the office. "I'd better get that."

"Don't go."

"I'll be back."

"Clary, what's up?"

"Alec, I have a huge problem."

"What?"

"I can't remember the order."

"Don't panic. It was a Caramel Macchiato, Venti, Skim, Extra Shot, Extra-Hot, Extra-Whip, Sugar-Free. Got that?"

"I think so."

"Clary, take your time. Oh and I'll have a red eye. Bye."

Alec walks back into Magnus's office. "You took your time."

"Did not."

"Get over here and kiss me. We have 10 minutes until Biscuit returns with our coffee."

Magnus's intercom interrupts their make out session with the news Clary has returned from the coffee run. Alec and Magnus untangle themselves and make sure it doesn't look like they've just spent the last 20 minutes in a heated make out session.

Alec exits Magnus's office as Clary walks out of the elevator, looking only partially ruffled. Luckily Clary doesn't notice, more focused on handing Magnus his coffee, before he shouts at her with the next insane task or errand he wants her to run.


	3. Date Night

I'm back. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Alec and Clary were sat at their desks completing whatever ridiculous tasks they had been set, when Clary started a conversation about the weekend.

"So Alec, any plans for the weekend?"

"We'll see how it goes. We might have a date night. We might do some work or we might stay in bed all weekend."

"You can't work at the weekend!"

"Have you forgotten who we work for?"

"It's still no excuse."

Alec's phone pings with an incoming text. "Looks like my husbands taking me on a date tonight"

Clary looks up annoyed. "Why won't you tell me his name. We've worked together for months now!"

"Privacy."

"You're not going to say anymore are you?"

"No. Do you have any plans?"

"I'm meeting my boyfriend's family minus the older brother who I'm told is a workaholic." Alec smiles to himself, thinking about how excited Jace is to introduce Clary to the family.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time." Alec finishes up his work and turns his computer off. "I better get going. I've got a date to get ready for."

"See you next week. Have fun." Clary winks at Alec.

* * *

As Jace and Clary walk through the restaurant to the rest of his family, Clary thinks she spots Magnus and someone who bears a striking resemblance to Alec sitting in a booth at the back of the restaurant. "I'm seeing things." Clary thinks to herself. "I'd know if they were together."

As they reach the table a woman with striking black hair stands up to greet them. "We don't get together enough."

"I'm busy."

"Hi, I'm Izzy, you must be Clary. This is our younger brother Max."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Iz, are Maryse and Robert here?" Jace asks seeing the spare seats.

"They're on their way. Mom called. They're running a bit behind."

"No Alec either?"

"Date night with Ma-" Izzy trailed off as Jace gave her a look. "You know how hard he works. And apparently his husband is more important than his siblings."

"Wait!" Clary cuts in. "Alec, with a husband. As in Alec I work with at Bane magazine?"

"Yeah." Jace and Izzy share a look.

After that their evening went smoothly once Maryse and Robert arrived, and the topic moved away from Alec and onto lighter subjects.

"I had a good time tonight. Your siblings are amazing. Your parents not so much."

"Yeah. How about a nightcap at mine."

"Sure." Jace flagged down a cab and they climbed in.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus poked his head out of his office and pointed to Clary to enter. "I need you to book a suite with an adjoining room for Fashion Week. The bigger the better. My husband will be joining me."

"Will I finally be able to meet the mysterious husband you talk fondly of?"

"None of your business, get back to work." Clary started to leave. "Oh and fetch my dry cleaning can you!" Magnus demanded.

Clary made her way back to her desk and sat down. "Ugh Fashion Week is killing me, and it's still two months away."

"It's only going to get busier. All the designers want us to attend their shows, it's a scheduling nightmare." Alec replied answering an email to Magnus.

* * *

Clary looked up from her email several hours later to see Alec getting back from lunch. "What time is it?"

"Two. You must have been busy. I've been gone for the last hour."

"I must have been caught up."

"Yeah, I got no reply when I said I was heading for lunch."

Standing up, Clary looked over at Alec. "Well, I'm starving. Need anything while I'm gone."

Alec looked at her strangely. "I've just got back."

As Clary started towards the door Alec shouts out "Don't forget the dry cleaning! And take your time."

Alec headed into Magnus' office to see what he was up to. When he got there he found Magnus on the phone with Izzy discussing Fashion Week and the designers who were going to be there. As soon as Magnus saw Alec he tried to get her off the phone as quickly as possible.

"Alec just walked in...yes I will tell him...see you then, bye." Magnus hung up the phone and turned to Alec, "your sister is a force of nature." He shook his head in exasperation. We have been invited over to their place Friday night."

"What for?"

"Hopefully not for her cooking! Is Clary out there?" Magnus asked looking out to the PA desks.

"No, she's gone to lunch. I told her to take her time."

"Perfect, I haven't kissed you since this morning. Get over here."

Alec moved across the room and they quickly lost track of time and themselves. Once Alec realised it was nearing three, he extracted himself from Magnus and made sure he looked presentable. Magnus whined as Alec left his embrace.

"I've got to get back to work. Clary'll be back any minute."

"Okay, okay." Magnus pouted.

Alec quickly left the office, but not before one last kiss. On his way back to the elevator for some much needed coffee, he bumped into Clary on her way back after lunch, with Magnus' dry cleaning over her arm.

Phew, that was close.


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus and Alec are at home discussing telling Clary about them as she is now dating Jace. the phone rings and interrupts them.

Alec and Magnus were having a lazy day at home. There were no upcoming deadlines that couldn't wait until Monday. They were enjoying the calm before the storm. Fashion Week was in two weeks and the boys knew there wouldn't be much time to be themselves. They were discussing letting Clary in on the secret of the company. Not only had she been working with them for a while now, but things between her and Jace were getting serious. Jace was never one for keeping secrets and the fact he had not yet ratted them out said a lot about their relationship.

As the three of them had adjoining rooms, it was only a matter of time before Clary saw them together. She knew both of them were married, but did not know they were married to each other or that Jace was related to Magnus through marriage.

"How do you think we should tell Clary about us being together? In a big dramatic way, or just let her see us together?" Magnus asked Alec coming into the room with a coffee for each of them.

"Your way would be big and dramatic, my way would be more subtle," Alec replied taking a sip of his drink. "It depends what Clary's reaction might be."

"I was thinking of kissing you in the office, or throwing a party."

"You love a good party."

"I do," Magnus replied, reminiscing on previous parties he has thrown. "Does Clary know you are going as my plus one?"

"I don't believe she thinks I'm going at all." Alec can see where Magnus is going with this. "So, am I going to tell her I am attending with her as an assistant, but once we get there, we tell her I am not working it."

"Cruel, letting her believe she has help, when she is going to end up working by herself."

"Let her see how demanding it is before I go back to my day job once Fashion Week is over."

"Yes, sounds like a plan," Magnus stood up to take their drinks to the kitchen.

They are in the middle of discussing the finer details when the phone rang. Alec stood up to answer it, wondering who would be calling the landline, when everyone who knows them would just use their cell phones. "Hello, oh hi Clary," Upon hearing Clary's name Magnus looked up in curiosity. "Yes, this is Magnus' number, I'm just helping Magnus with some work, he wanted me to come over, no need for you to join us, what did you want, I'll let him know, see you Monday, bye." Alec put the phone down with a sigh of relief. Alec turned to Magnus, "She was just letting you know the rooms are booked for Fashion Week."

"Ahh, she wasn't expecting you to answer the phone. Quick thinking with saying you were here for work, though she's probably confused as to what work you could be doing."

"Ah well, she'll expect it soon, once she knows about us. How about some pizza from that place down the road for dinner. I can't be bothered to cook."

"Sounds like a plan,"


End file.
